Fireflies
were collected in the Firefly Festival so they could be released and traded in at the Gloaming Gate on the Firefly Festival Island. Backflip Studios gave each player 250 during the tutorial for the Firefly Festival. Players were given an opportunity to find fireflies during normal game play by performing everyday activities. The amount of fireflies received by doing those activities multiple times gradually decreased throughout the day, but they returned to their higher earning rates at the beginning of the next cycle. Trading the fireflies to the Gloaming Gate would gradually alter the state of the structures on the Firefly Festival Island, as well as introduce the rewards into a player's park. At the end of the Firefly Festival, any fireflies left in a player's park were converted to 1 for every 5. Firefly Prices can be purchased for: | }} Finding Fireflies *Breeding dragons (selling or hatching dragons). *Collecting from habitats (dragoncash and gems). *Collecting treats. *Visiting friends. *Clearing obstacles from new islands. *Purchasing from the market (in the treasure section). *Using gems (speeding up and upgrading). Firefly Amounts 'These amounts reseted every 24 hours when the fireflies in the park reseted. ' *(Mentioned in the Tutorial Video at the 45 second mark) | | | }} Gallery MarketFirefliesPrice1.jpg|Fireflies Prices MarketFirefliesPrice2.jpg|Fireflies Prices MarketFirefliesPriceGlitch1.jpg|Fireflies Price (Glitch) MarketFireflies1.png|Fireflies Price (Euro) (Android devices and iPhone 5's) MarketFireflies2.jpg|Fireflies Price (Euro) (Android devices and iPhone 5's) DoubleFireflyDiscount.jpg|Firefly Discount (Double Firefly Weekend) DoubleFireflyDiscountTwo.jpg|Firefly Discount (Double Firefly Weekend) DoubleFireflyDiscountGlitch.jpg|Firefly Discount (Double Firefly Weekend) (Glitch) DoubleFireflyDiscountTwoGlitch.jpg|Firefly Discount (Double Firefly Weekend) (Glitch) DoubleFireflyWeekendDealTimeExpired.jpg|Firefly Discount Expired (Double Firefly Weekend) DoubleFireflyWeekendDealTimeExpiredPartTwo.jpg|Firefly Discount Expired (Double Firefly Weekend) DoubleFireflyDiscountGrayedOut.jpg|Fireflies Price Card Grayed Out during Double Firefly Weekend DoubleFireflyDiscountTwoGrayedOut.jpg|Fireflies Price Card Grayed Out during Double Firefly Weekend EnoughFirefliesMessage.jpg|Example: Enough Fireflies Message Card DoubleFireflyWeekendFacebookNotification2014.jpg|Double Firefly Weekend Facebook Notification 2014 DoubleFireflyWeekendFacebookMessage2014.jpg|Double Firefly Weekend Facebook Message 2014 DoubleFireflyWeekendInGameNotification2014.jpg|Double Firefly Weekend In-Game Notification 2014 DoubleFireflyWeekendNotification2014.jpg|Double Firefly Weekend Notification 2014 DoubleFireflyFestivalFinaleFacebookNotification2014.jpg|Double Firefly Festival Finale Facebook Notification 2014 DoubleFireflyFestivalFinaleFacebookMessage2014.jpg|Double Firefly Festival Finale Facebook Message 2014 DoubleFireflyFestivalFinaleInGameNotification2014.jpg|Double Firefly Festival Finale In-Game Notification 2014 DoubleFireflyLastWeekendNotification2014.jpg|Double Firefly Festival Finale Notification 2014 FireflyMeter250Button.png|Fireflies Storage Meter FireflyMeterGlowingButton.png|Fireflies Storage Meter Glowing NeedMoreFirefliesMessage.jpg|Example: Need More Fireflies Message Card Notes * were introduced to DragonVale on July 10, 2014. *The process used to collect fireflies is almost the same used to gather magic during the Light and Dark events that occurred in 2013, but with a few differences. *When a player has earned enough fireflies for a prize, the fireflies storage meter will start to glow. *If a player clicks on the fireflies storage meter, they would be redirected to the Gloaming Gate. *Intially, the fireflies card in the Treasure section of the market did not list any price on it. **This is assumed to be a glitch which was corrected shortly after the Firefly Festival event began. *One way to save gems and collect fireflies is to buy any two giant habitats for 25 each and sell them again for 10 each. This would save the player 10 gems each day that this is done (instead of spending 40). *A message card would pop up on the screen for players if they do not have enough fireflies to be traded in at the Gloaming Gate to unlock a reward. **The message card would indicate the total amount of fireflies needed to unlock the reward. *A player would not be able to purchase any fireflies from the Treasure section of the market if he/she has enough fireflies to end the Firefly Festival event. **A message card would pop up on the screen for players if they try to purchase any fireflies from the market indicating that he/she already has enough fireflies to end the Firefly Festival event. *On July 18, 2014, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of fireflies from completing the tasks in the Firefly Festival event and doubled the daily capacity of fireflies. This was a "weekend only" promotion and only lasted for 72 hours over the course of four reset cycles at the Gloaming Gate. The special promotion began and ended 10.5 hours into the 24 hour cycle on the first day and last day. **On August 1, 2014, Backflip Studios repeated this special promotion. It lasted for 60.5 hours over the course of three reset cycles at the Gloaming Gate. The special promotion began 10.5 hours into the 24 hour cycle on the first day and ended at the end of the 24 hour cycle on the last day. **Intially, the fireflies card in the Treasure section of the market did not list any price on it when the special promotion started. This is assumed to be a glitch which was corrected shortly after the special promotion began as players were still able to make in-application purchase normally even though the price was not listed. *Players would not be able to collect any fireflies from any park activity once they receive all the rewards from the Firefly Festival event. Besides that, they cannot purchase any fireflies from the Treasure section in the market as all the cards for fireflies sub-section would be grayed out. **As of August 4, 2014, fireflies could no longer be collected from any park activity for players whom did not receive all the rewards. **The fireflies storage meter was removed. *At the end of the Firefly Festival event, any extra fireflies turned in during the event exceeding the required amount for the previous prize claimed were converted into one gem for every five fireflies. Upon opening their parks, a message card popped up upon game loading to notify players whom did not complete the event that the Firefly Festival event was over and the extra amount of fireflies traded were transformed into gems. Players whom did not receive all the rewards from the event were redirected to the "Gifts" section in the Social Menu so that they could collect gems along with the Gloaming Stone. **The amount of gems was rounded of to the nearest whole number. For example, if a player collected 987 fireflies, he/she would get 198 gems which was rounded up from 197.4. Category:Market Category:Treasure Category:Events